herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brook
Brook aka Dead Bones '''later '''Soul King is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates and one of the main characters of One Piece. He is a skeleton that the Straw Hats found on board of a ghost ship after drifting into the Florian Triangle. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and is undead, having been brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. He is voiced by legendary voice actor Ian Sinclair. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew, and the eighth to join Luffy's crew. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship, with the other being Roronoa Zoro. He fills the role of the long-awaited musician that Luffy had wanted for his crew ever since his journey began. His first bounty was 33,000,000 Berries. After the events of Dressrosa, His current bounty worth 83,000,000 Berries by using his concert photo as a wanted poster He is voiced by Chō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Ian Sinclair in the English version of the anime. Appearance Before Death Before his death, Brook was a tall, skinny man who had a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades never revealing his eyes. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω). This scar was retained in his skeletal state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance and style that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Jimi Hendrix, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. Before the Timeskip Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Standing at 266 cm (8'8½") in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, he still has an afro which he says is because his hair has very strong roots. Brook's style was that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries was purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes were somewhat tattered. After the Timeskip He has now changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. Despite being a skeleton, he grew to 277 cm (9'1"), and remains as the tallest Straw Hat member. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a flashy striped coat, after taking it from a member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore a dark magenta long-coat with an upturned collar in addition to yellow pants. While shown on Zou during this arc, his second outfit consisted of a pink shirt with a white polka dot pattern (which resemble the circles on the SMILE fruits), orange and yellow striped trousers, and pointed dark colored shoes. He also donned his original pre-timeskip top hat, a blue bead necklace, and he swapped his heart shaped sunglasses for a more traditional black pair. During the Zou Arc, he added a dark colored coat with a fluffy lining to his second Dressrosa outfit along with a larger top hat embellished with beads. Due to being chased and chewed on by his canine Mink admirers, his coat had become somewhat tattered by the time he met up with Luffy's group. During Wano, Brook would a white damaged Samurai Kimono. He wore a dead spirit headband and has arrows around him. Abilities and Powers As a musician, Brook has tremendous talents of playing instruments such as a violin and guitar. As a swordsmen, Brook is very skillful with his sword, Soul Solid. He has strong will to remain conscious from Haoshoku Haki. He has healing factor of recovering from injuries even drinking milk to heal his wounds from Big Mom. Devil Fruit Brook ate a Devil Fruit called Yomi Yomi no Mi (Revive Revive Fruit) and died but return as an undead skeleton and cannot be aged. His durability that he cannot be burn due to him no longer having flesh. Even with his head cut off, he still lives and reattached into his body with his soul. His body become light allowing him run across the ocean without falling off to drown. Immortality Due to Yomi Yomi no Mi turned him into a skeleton, Brook is ageless and a pseudo-immortal. Despite of this immortality, Brook still feel pain as humans. Weaknesses * Inability to swim: Due to being a devil fruit user, Brook lost the ability to swim and leaving him drowning. * Bone breaking: Brook suffers damage if his bones would break. He would die if his entire bones are destroyed. * Seastone: Like other devil fruit users, Brook is vulnerable to seastone due to ability to draining devil fruit ability. * His Perversion: For being an undead pervert, Brook asking women to see their panties would only get him punched or kicked by beautiful women such as Nami mostly. Gallery Brook_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png Brookmovie10.jpg 1000px-Brookking2.jpg Brook_Unlimited_World_Red_Post_Skip.png Screenshot_2018-01-04-22-47-34.png|Brook alive Screenshot_2018-01-04-22-47-47.png|Soul King Brook's wanted poster Screenshot_2018-01-04-23-07-16.png Screenshot_2018-01-04-23-10-37.png OVER THE TOP.png Luffy fifth Eyecatcher End.png|The Straw Hats in Wano. Zoro fifth Eyecatcher End.png|The Straw Hats and Kaido. 594317-one piece calendar 2013 00.jpg One-piece.jpg Brook's_Second_Wano_Country_Arc_Outfit.png|Brook's second during the Wano Country Arc. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Undead Category:Pirates Category:Skeletons Category:Deceased Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revived Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Titular Category:Mischievous Category:Scapegoat Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Heroes Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Last of Kind Category:Orphans Category:Comic Relief Category:Sympathetic Category:Outright Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Famous Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Casanova Category:Mutated